Be A Dog
by RexPlanner
Summary: This is just for fun. I was just thinking about how this first confrontation between Jade and Tori could have gone, and this idea sort of amused me. I really thought I wanted to stop with the one chapter, but then I thought maybe I had a couple of ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Tori Vega had done something that you usually only read about. For five days she had helped her older sister Trina rehearse for her part in Hollywood Arts Big Showcase, an extravaganza designed to highlight the singing, acting and dancing activities of the students of the school. Then, on the night of the show, her sister was unable to perform; and Tori was pressed into service. In a moment out of a classical novel, the unknown girl was able to step up and deliver a stellar performance that brought down the house.

If this were truly a novel, the heroine would have no doubt met Prince Charming ant the end of the performance and been swept onto his horse to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after.

In real life, however, Tori Vega is still a minor and required to attend high school.

In the wake of her performance and the accolades of the audience and cast alike, Tori agreed to abandon her former high school and enroll immediately at Hollywood Arts.

Today was the first day at the new school. Tori was, nervous, as anyone would be starting a new school in mid-semester, especially one which now demanded that she not only read and right but sing and dance and act also. Luckily, sort of, her older sister was a student, and could show her the ropes and help her around her first day. That almost worked, until a friend of Trina called her away to inspect another student's new hairstyle, leaving Tori standing in the middle of the hallway.

Tori was desperate to find her first class, and looked around for someone to help her. She spotted a petite girl with bright red hair coming down the stairs and got her attention.

Tori: excuse me, but could

Cat: Oh hi, you're Tori right? You were so good in the big showcase!

Tori: Aww, thanks.

Cat: My name is Cat

Tori: Oh, like the animal.

Cat: What's that supposed to mean!

Tori: (a little rattled) Nothing, I love cats.

Cat: So do I, they are so cute…

Cat walks away, leaving Tori standing with her mouth open, wondering what just happened.

A boy with dark bushy hair carrying a puppet came through the front door, and Tori decided to try again.

Tori: Excuse me….

Robbie: Hello, (He looks her up and down quickly) female, yes can I help you?

Tori: Can you tell me where Mr. Sikowitz' class is?

Robbie: Uh, yes, you go north about 30 paces

Rex: Paces? The girl is nor a pirate.

Robbie: This is none of your business.

Rex: Sikowitz, down the hall, hand a left at the water cooler, second door on the right.

Tori: (a bit confused, getting directions from a puppet) Thank you

Rex: Whatever it takes, cupcake.

Tori gives Robbie a scathing look, but he motions that he didn't say anything and points to Rex.

Tori walks away.

Tori finds what she thinks is the correct room and enters. She puts a few things on a seat and turns around, with her head still down reading the direction sheet. A tall slim dark hayed boy walks in at that point carrying a cup of coffee and Tori walks right into him, being so intent on her reading.

Tori is embarrassed and flustered, especially when she sees that the person she bumped into is quite a handsome young man. She uses her sweater and starts wiping the coffee off the boy's chest.

Tori: I am so sorry, here let me help…

Beck: That's alright really..

Tori: No I spilled your coffee on you,( she is rubbing harder now)

Beck: I think you may be making it worse.

Just then the door opens and a girl walks in. She is dressed in dark clothes, has a piercing above her eye and blue green streaks in her hair. She looks at the scene unfolding in front of her and is clearly not happy.

Jade: Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend!

Tori: I accidently spilled coffee on him..

Jade: Get away from him!

Beck: Relax, Jade. Beck kisses Jade, attempting to diffuse the situation, but it is clear that she has marked Tori at that point.

Tori is relieved to sit next to Andre, a familiar face from the rehearsals at her house and from the big showcase.

In walks a short balding man with wild clothes and no shoes. Tori has a flash of recognition because she remembers seeing him outside and giving him two dollars because she thought he was homeless.

The odd little man put sown his knapsack and stand on the stage at the front of the room.

Sikowitz: There is a big fire in the hallway!

The students begin to run around and panic.

Sikowitz: Just kidding! Now that I have gotten you all loosey and goosey we can get started.

Tori looks at Andre: Is he the teacher? Andre nods.

Sikowitz: First off, I want to introduce a new student, Tori, And I want to thank her for her gift to me of $2.00, not necessary but much appreciated.

Tori nod to the rest of the students.

Andre: Why did you give him $2.00?

Tori: I thought he was homeless!

Sikowitz: We are going to continue our discussion of group improv, Tori are you familiar with improv?

Tori: Yes and no

Sikowitz: What does that mean?

Tori: No.

Sikowitz: Al right, improvisation is acting without a script. The actors make up the lines and the action as they go along in the scene. Any questions?

Tori: Yes, I just..

Sikowitz: Ok, Jade you will be captain for this exercise, pick your actors.

Jade: Cat, Eli, Beck, and Tori.

Tori looks shocked at the mention of her name, but Andre motions for her to go up on stage.

Sikowitz: Ok, now that the actors are ready we need a place, Robbie?

Robbie: Home!

Rex: Real creative.

Sikowitz: Ok , home and we need an event.

Andre: Big News!

Sikowitz: Andre no one is interested in looking at big nudes.

Jade looks at Sikowitz and rolls her eyes.

Andre: Big_ News_

Sikowitz: Oh, Big News, well that's different. Ok home, big news.

Jade to Tori: Why don't you go and wait in the hall?

Tori: um, ok

Sikowitz: Action!

Beck walks onstage.

Jade: Oh hi honey, how was work today?

Beck: Um, I got fired?

Eli and Cat: Oh no!

Eli: Our daddy is a loser!

Jade: That is ok, I have something that will make everything all better. I went to the animal shelter today…

Jade walks over to where Tori is and brings her onstage.

Jade: (continues) and brought us a dog!

Tori: That's right, I'm the new family dog, woof.

Jade: Sikowitz! Will you please explain to this amateur that dogs can't speak; and they don't walk on two legs.

Sikowitz does not respond.

Jade: Sikowitz!

Sikowitz: Oh, sorry Jade, I was just sucking the juice from this coconut. It's true Tori, if you are going to play a dog, be a dog.

Tori gets down on all fours.

Eli and Cat stand over her and pet her.

BecK; Can the dog sleep with us?

Jade: _No _honey it can't.

Beck looks very disappointed.

Jade joins Eli and Cat in stroking Tori's hair.

Jade: Oh, I think this dog has bugs in its fur.

Eli and Cat jump back: Ewwww.

Jade: That's ok, I read in the Internet that coffee is good for bugs in dog's fur.

Jade walks over to one of the other students and takes his ice coffee.

Beck: I don't think…..

Andre: Jade!

Jade stands over Tori and pours the coffee on her head. The liquid is bad enough, but then the ice cubs fall and hit Tori before dropping to the floor.

Tori is wet and upset. She has been humiliated by Jade in front of her new classmates and feels like running away and not coming back. Suddenly, the words of Sikowitz come ringing back into her mind, "If you are going to play a dog, be a dog". Tori quickly spots one of Jade's shapely calves and bites it, hard!

Jade: Ow, this dog just bit me!

Jade tries to walk away but trips and lands flat on her back. Tori leaps onto Jade's chest and with her mouth inches away from Jade's throat, growls, long and menacingly.

Jade's eyes grow really large with real fear now, wondering how crazy this new student really is.

Jade: Somebody get her off of me!

Cat and Eli cower in the corner, but Beck suddenly gets an idea and stands next to Jade.

Beck: Heel, Tori, Heel.

Tori looks up at Beck and slowly gets off Jade and sits up next to Beck. Beck reaches down and pats her head.

Beck: Good Tori, good girl!

The class erupts in applause and laughter,


	2. Chapter 2

The class is still applauding the show that they have just witnessed. For many of the students, it is the first time that they have seen anyone put Jade in her place and they are in awe of Tori at the moment.

Jade finally manages to stand up again and is looking positively furious.

Sikowitz: Ah, Jade; back up with us I see, well still have some time left so let's continue the scene, Action!

Jade: I think this dog is going to need some serious training if we are going to keep it. She is going to have to learn who her mistress is!

Beck: Oh, I don't know, she seems pretty well trained to me.

Jade: But you see that the children are afraid of her now, they are still cowering over in the corner.

Beck, it's ok kids; the dog is really nice as long as you are nice to her. Come back over her slowly so she gets used to you.

Cat and Eli walk very slowly over to Tori, and stand in front of her timidly.

Beck: Put out you hand Cat and let her sniff it so she gets used to you and knows that you are not going to hurt her.

Cat dangles her hand in front of Tori and Tori lets her touch her face, then she gives Cat's hand a little lick.

Cat: Oh, she licked me; does that mean she likes me now?

Beck: It means she trusts you, you can pet her now.

Cat and Eli start petting Tori again and she sits there calmly and enjoys it.

Cat to Jade: See mommy, the dog is friendly, can we keep her?

Jade: Fine, but you guys are going to be responsible for feeding and taking care of her.

Tori remembers having a dog herself and something that her dog used to enjoy, so being the good actress brings her experience onto to stage and rolls over onto her back.

Cat: Daddy the dog just rolled over, what do I do now?

Beck: I think that means she wants you to rub her tummy, dogs like that.

Cat starts rubbing Tori's tummy and Tori begins kicking her downstage leg in rhythm.

The class begins clapping and laughing again, Andre is just about on the floor and holding his sides, even Sikowitz' face is now bright red and tears of laughter and rolling down it.

Cat stops rubbing Tori and Tori gets up and takes her place at Beck's side again.

Cat: Daddy the dog seems to really like you.

Jade: Yeah great, now I have to worry about losing him to a stupid bitch.

Tori tilts her head as if listening to Jade.

Beck: Now your being silly sweetheart, how could a dog possibly come between us?

Jade turns away in disgust.

A little ripple of laughter begins running through the room again; it starts getting louder and louder and the applause begins again.

Jade spins around and looks at Beck's face, which has sort of a cross between a bewildered and confused look on it.

She then looks down and sees the reason, _Tori is humping Beck's leg!_

With that the bell rings, signaling the end of class, and a barely able to stand because he his laughing so hard, Sikowitz calls out Scene, and the class is over.

The class begins to leave the room, everyone still chuckling about probably the greatest performance by a dog, they have ever seen.

Tori walks off stage now and is getting her books together.

Andre: Tori I think from now on any play that has a dog in it will be yours for the asking!

Tori: Did you like my performance? For a minute there when Jade poured that ice coffee on me I was upset and was thinking about walking out, but then I figured I was already wet and icky so things couldn't get much worse...

Andre: I never saw her so surprised as I did when you bit her.

Tori: Well I just remembered what Sikowitz said about being a dog, and I figured that is what a dog would do under those circumstances.

Andre: I think you actually scared her when you got on top of her and growled at her.

Tori: I thought that would be the logical next step.

Cat: Tori that was such a great performance!

Tori: Aww, thanks Cat.

Cat: Can we still be friends though?

Tori: (looking confused) sure, why not?

Cat: Because I am a Cat and you are a dog, silly!

Tori rolled her eyes and looked at Andre.

Andre: She is always like that.

Beck walked over to Tori and Andre.

Beck: Hello, since we have already had sex, I think I should introduce myself, my name is Beck Oliver.

Tori: Tori Vega, (she shook Beck's hand). I am sorry if I embarrassed you, I just thought it would end the scene on a funny note.

Beck: It did that all right, I don't think I will be able to look at another dog the same way again.

Tori: (Blushing a little): I hope I didn't cause any trouble between you and Jade.

Beck: Every time a new girl comes around Jade gets that way, especially if the girl is pretty and talented.

Tori: So, she'll get over it?

Beck: No, but we all learn to cope.

Jade walks up behind Beck.

Beck: Oh, I don't think you two have been formally introduced, Tori Vega, this is Jade West.

Jade: His girlfriend!

Beck: My girlfriend.

Beck: Jade, would you like to apologize to Tori for dumping that ice coffee over her head?

Jade: (Pouting) Fine, Vega I am sorry that I dumped that coffee on your head; I just couldn't find a boulder or an anvil.

Tori: That is an apology?

Beck: It is from her.

Tori: Well, in that case, I am sorry that I bit you; I was just trying to think like a dog at the moment.

Jade: I will have to remember to keep a supply of chew toys around for you.

Tori: I don't think you have to, how many more dog roles can there be?

Jade: You never heard the expression "Type-Casting"?

Beck: Whoa, ok Jade I think it is time to get to our next class.

Tori: Well it was nice meeting you, I am sure we will see each other around again.

Tori to Andre: You know, somehow I don't think she likes me.

Andre: Jade doesn't like anyone except Beck, well maybe Cat too because she really doesn't consider Cat as a threat.

Tori turns and sees Cat chasing after a spot of light on the wall reflected off someone's watch.

Tori: I can see that.

Robbie walks up to Tori, carrying Rex.

Robbie: Hi Tori, we met earlier when you were trying to find this class room.. My name is Robbie Shapiro and this is my friend Rex Powers.

Rex: Hi, pretty thing…

Robbie: Tori, I just wanted to tell you that was one of the funniest classes we have had in a long time, you were great!

Tori: Thanks, once I got over the ice coffee I sort of enjoyed it.

Rex: Made me wish I had longer legs.

Robbie: Rex! Sorry, Tori, you just have to excuse Rex.

The rest of the class leaves, only Tori, Andre and Sikowitz remain.

Sikowitz: Tori I have to tell you I have never seen someone bring so much to the role of a dog before.

Tori: Thanks, I guess. I really didn't know what I was doing; I just remembered having a dog and sort of tried to imagine myself in her place.

Sikowitz: You have good instincts; they should serve you well here.

Tori: Thanks, although I think my main strengths are singing and dancing.

Sikowitz: I saw that in the Big Showcase, but don't downplay your acting ability; I think you have a lot of raw natural talent. I don't think you will have any trouble at all keeping up with the rest of the kids.

Sikowitz walks off.

Andre: Well I would say you are having a pretty good day so far. You have already proved that you can sing and dance. You are a pretty good actress already, but most important, you are adaptable and can think fast on your feet. The best thing is that you got everyone laughing today and that is a great way to make friends.

Tori: Except for Jade West.

Andre: Yeah, well humping her boyfriend was hilarious but not a good way to endear yourself to her. Like I said already being talented and pretty, you already had two strikes against you as far as Jade is concerned. She always sees herself as the number one choice for every role in every show we put on; now she knows she has competition and she is not going to like it. There is always going to be someone like Jade that you will have to contend with, you can't worry about that, just be the best you that you can.

Tori: Woof


End file.
